Angel vs Devil: Pergrande in Jeopardy
Non-Canon Fanon Terror and chaos, words which embodied the current state of the kingdom of Pergrande. For weeks now, had the citadel been ravaged and the capital been plundered by the fiendish hellspawns of the Nether. Screams and cries of fear and agony were heard every day, nobles being pulled through the mud and the lowliest of peasants suffered at the hands of their new demonic overlords. Spearheading this conquest stood one demon who once had vowed to keep the nation safe from such infestations. Armies had come and gone, failing to reprimand the demon and retaking the city. Hope began to dwindle from the people's hearts, the soul-shattering torment they knew on a daily basis becoming too much to bear, and with no end in sight. Saburo overlooked the horrors which ravaged the city, leering at his handiwork, finding much joy in the atrocities committed against the people. Saburo returned to the palace's throne room, greeted by a spiked throne, forged of condensed magic from his Hexes. Saburo took his seat, stroking the arm rests which were decorated with the bones of temple servants and the royal family alike, a testament to his deeds. He leaned back, taking a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh. In a distant country, in a tower of a mage's guild a certain angel, Sachiel, kneeled down in his daily prayer to his Father above. He was given the message of a recent betrayal on a kingdom from a demon who had chosen to protect it. The angel was filled with a fury he had not felt in a century or so, as his Father called him to take care of the rampaging demon. He stood up and opened the window to the tower and jumped out. As he fell to the ocean waves below he transformed in a bright light, revealing his true angelic form. He unfurled his wings and flew back up into the air towards the kingdom of Pergrande above the speed of sound. As Sachiel flew over the kingdom he had a look of disgust on his face. He searched for the palace, which is where his Father told him to find the demon. He conjured water to his palm pointed at the roof of the throne room. He fired a cannon shot just before he hit the roof, caving in the roof as the angel flew in and landed quickly and gracefully on the throne room floor. He looked around the room to find the demon seated in a seat covered with freshly stripped bones. He crossed his arms and spoke to the demon, "How dare you attack this city after all this time. What do you hope to gain from all of this devastation?" Saburo looked towards the newly arrived angel, his crimson eyes staring into Sachiel's own. He reached and pulled up his weapon: Blood Moon, which consisted of a mace-like lantern and a sickle, connected by a long chain. "So the Father finally sent one of his children to come to these mongrels' aid. I was growing impatient. I was starting to believe that no one would ever come. And why would they? I mean, look at this place!" Saburo exclaimed as he stroked one of the pillars and showing the dust which had gathered on his fingers. "This place is appalling!" "Indeed, the city does seem to have fallen apart, but it wasn't always like this." Sachiel said with a look of nostalgia. "This kingdom was full of culture and history, and now it's burning. Why?" Sachiel asked once more to the demon he was conversing with. He walked toward a window to look out to the city. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest from all of the devastation he was witnessing. He focused once more to the demon. "Saburo, why?" He asked again. Saburo's gaze hardened. "Maybe, because I want what they have. To have their freedom." Saburo rose up from his seat, walking towards Sachiel. "Maybe I am tired of being forced into the role of tormentor or servitor? Maybe I too want to be in the Father's favor?" He spoke, putting his lantern and sickle into spinning motion. Sachiel sighed while drawing his sword out and holding it against his shoulder. "Killing doesn't put you in Father's favor. You know the rules. All of you demons do." Sachiel walked towards where he originally landed and faced Saburo. "I don't want to fight you. You and the rest of the demons can leave if you choose not to hurt anyone else." Sachiel said before pointing the sword towards the demon. "Although I've never known a demon to do the more righteous option." "Righteous? You and your Father don't even now the meaning of the word. Where was the justice in banishing us from the heavens? Where was the justice when we were forced to skulk in the realm below man, putting us so deep that the worms crawling the dirt stood higher than us?!" Saburo cried out, swinging his axe-like sickle towards Sachiel and using the lantern's end to try and bash Sachiel's feet. Sachiel grimaced as he deftly jumped back out of the way of Saburo's weapon. He resumed his stance of pointing his sword towards the demon as the floor cracked where the lantern hit. "I know what it is like to lose those close to me to that pit. My brothers and sisters fell to join you demons..." Sachiel said, stopping with a faraway look in his eyes for a moment before refocusing. "I never liked the idea of this... division between beings, but I can't go against my father's wishes," He said as he rushed forward to swing at Saburo. "and his wish right now is to stop you!" Saburo retracted Blood Moon to his hands, whirlng them once more while keeping tense watch on Sachiel. "Do you not hear the ignorance of your own words?! Your father put man above everyone else by giving them the freedom of choice. We never got that! And because we never got that, we protested, and for that, we got punished! We were his first born! Why should they be treated as our superiors!? Edge Eruption!" Saburo cried out as a spike of black rock and green fire rose from the ground, intending to impale Sachiel where he stood. Sachiel kept rushing towards the black rock, calling out "Water Body!" His body almost instantaneously turned into water as he ran through the rock and flames, reforming into a solid just as he swung his sword in a slashing motion towards the demons chest. Saburo growled. "Let me ask you this." Saburo spoke, as he retracted his lantern and brought it in front of him as a shield against the sword. He brought his sickle to hand, and with it, he delivered a mighty punch, enhanced by flaming Hex-Fire. "Do you and your kin think yourself better than us? Higher than us?" Sachiel created a pillar of ice next to him to stop the sickle's advance towards his person as he jumped away. With a serious look on his face, Sachiel stated, "Every being has a place in this universe, even if we don't agree to it..." As he trailed off his sentence as Sachiel snapped his fingers of his free hand, causing an icy blue light to shine in time with the sound. Instantaneously the air within the throne room dropped to below freezing. "If you try to fight it you will only get hurt." Sachiel finished his thought from before as his hand glowed again. "Ice Ball Cannon" He said as a volley of ice flew from his hand towards Saburo's direction.